The present invention relates to the measurement of cables used to form wire bundles, and more particularly to a measuring apparatus and method that allows cables to be laid out in a non-linear orientation for measuring, thereby saving significant work space in a manufacturing facility.
When measuring cables that are used to form wiring harnesses, it has traditionally been required to lay each cable out in a straight line for measuring prior to cutting the cable. Obviously, for long cable lengths this is required, a suitably long support table. In a work shop or a factory where wire bundles are manufactured on a large scale, the need to lay out cables in a straight line thus can require considerable floor space to accommodate the long tables on which the cables are laid out and measured prior to cutting. With wire bundles used in large commercial aircraft, the lengths of such bundles can approach 200 feet or more (60.67 meters). Accordingly, it will be appreciated that the need to lay such long wire bundles out in a straight line and to then tie the individual cables with appropriate ties can require a table of very long lengths, and also considerable time spent by workers walking the lengths of such tables while manufacturing the wire bundles.
As will be appreciated, it has heretofore not been possible to measure cables having various diameters while the cables are laid in a curving or non-linear pattern. This is because as the diameter of a cable increases, routing the cable around a given arc will require slightly greater lengths of cable. This is due to the fact that the axial center of the cable is moving farther and farther from the arc as the diameter of the cable increases. Accordingly, this has necessitated that the cables of varying diameters which are to be secured together in a single wire bundle be laid out in a straight line during the measurement process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for use in manufacturing wire bundles in which cables of varying diameters can be laid out in a non-linear pattern during measuring and wire bundle construction operations to save work table space. Such an apparatus and method would require significantly shorter work tables than those presently used in wire bundle manufacturing operations. This would also significantly reduce the amount of floor space required in a factory or work shop where the wire bundles are being manufactured. Furthermore, it would improve the efficiency of workers by significantly reducing the walking back and forth along long support tables during the wire bundle construction process.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for enabling cables of varying diameters to be laid out in a non-linear pattern during measuring and construction of wire bundles. The apparatus and method automatically compensates for the varying thickness of individual cables when same are laid out in a non-linear orientation such that all of the cables measured and tied together will have a common length once they are laid out in a straight line after assembly.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a support platform having a groove laid out in a double U-shaped arc. The non-linear groove thus forms two 180xc2x0 turnarounds for cables that are laid therein during the wire bundle construction process. The groove is further canted or angled away from a vertical plane orthogonal to a surface of the support platform such that the groove opens slightly outwardly away from an inside edge of the groove. This slight degree of canting automatically compensates for varying thicknesses of cables laid into the groove. Thus, cables of varying thicknesses can be laid into the groove during the manufacturing process, tied together with suitable ties, and the resulting cables will all have an identical length.
The apparatus and method of the present invention essentially reduces the length of the work table required to support the cables during the assembly process by at least about 50%, and in some preferred embodiments by 66% or more. This translates into a significant reduction in the amount of floor space required for the tables that are typically needed in producing wire bundles. It also translates into a significant savings in man hours during the manufacturing process by eliminating the need to have workers walking back and forth along the full length of very long work tables.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.